


Equal Measure

by hunters_retreat



Series: Further Interruptions [19]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 10:22:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16514522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: When they were like this, everything was different.  He tried not to, but he thought of a future with this man, a family and years of love.





	Equal Measure

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by kzellr. This takes place before Ghosts.

A kiss lingered on the back of his neck and Ed felt arms wrap around him from behind.  He stretched sex-languid muscles but Roy pulled him against his chest.

“Bastard,” he teased as he settled in the other man’s arms.  He should go home but there was an empty bed waiting for him and he was far too content in the warmth that cocooned him. 

“I’m beginning to think you forgot what that word really means, Gold,” Roy teased.  Ed felt fingers in his hair and he closed his eyes at the feel of his lover slowly working out the knots that he’d helped put there. 

“Bastard?  In that case, it meant fuck you, I’m trying to stretch.”

“Ummm, so the meaning is entirely dependent on the circumstances.”

“For a smart man, it took you long enough to figure that out.”

Roy must have got most of the knots out because Ed’s hair was brushed over his shoulder and Roy ran his nose across the nape of Ed’s neck.  It was slow, teasing.  Amorous.

These were the moments Ed treasured the most.  Whenever Roy called, it was just a matter of time before they ended in bed.  Some nights Roy tried to fight it.  They’d sit in front of the fire and debate and argue until Roy pinned him to the wall.  Ed would forget how to breathe until he was gasping between kisses.  Some nights, Ed was barely through the door before Roy was pushing his hands down Ed’s pants and leading him to the bed. 

But after that, after he’d fucked his demons away, Ed got to have this Roy.

“There were too many options to choose from,” Roy informed him.  “Maybe it meant fuck you, I’m trying to stretch.  Or maybe it meant fuck me again.  Or maybe let me sleep.  Or maybe kiss me until I can’t breathe.  Or, my personal favorite, don’t let me out of this bed ever again.”

Ed laughed.  “Hawkeye would be pretty pissed about that one.  I don’t think she’d appreciate dropping off paperwork because you couldn’t get out of bed.”

“True.  She might finally use that gun.”

“She should, if you made her walk in here, smelling like sex and debauchery while she had to do all your work.”

“I’m offended.  I would at least meet her at the door to save her from that.”

“I don’t believe it.”

“True.  I would meet her at the door simply because I wouldn’t want her to see you this way.”

“What way is that?”

“Sexually satisfied.  Satiated.  Sex-sleepy.”

“Enough with the alliteration,” Ed laughed again.

Ed could feel the returned smile against his skin when Roy pressed his lips to the top of his shoulder.  “You take away all my fun, Gold,” he whispered.  “But I wouldn’t want anyone else to see you like this.  Relaxed and ready for my touch.  You want it, don’t you?”

And Ed did.  He always did.  Because when they were like this, everything was different.  He tried not to, but he thought of a future with this man, a family and years of love. 

“Hmmmm,” was all he said, because he wasn’t going to admit how much he wanted Roy right now. 

“Just like this?” Roy asked.

“Yeah,” he murmured as he felt Roy’s hips press closer behind him.  Ed angled his body the right way and then Roy was sliding back into him.  They both moaned as Roy pulled Ed back to his side so his back was pressed to Roy’s chest.  Roy’s hand moved across Ed’s torso until he found his hand.  He entwined their fingers as he began to leisurely move inside Ed.

“Fuck,” Ed whispered into their joined hands.

Roy let out a shaky breath.  “You feel so good, Ed,” he whispered into his neck.  “Every damn time, every single way you let me have you.”

Ed was getting hard again, even if Roy had just blown him.  “Don’t know if I can come again,” he admitted. 

Roy hummed into his skin.  “You know I’ll take care of you,” was all he said.

Ed didn’t question it.  No matter what else Roy was, he was good at this.  Ed might be jealous of how he had learned these skills but he was far too happy to take advantage of it. 

“Bastard,” Ed whispered when Roy pressed in just right.  Roy moved their hands until they rested on Ed’s hip and he pulled Ed back as hard as he could until he was as far inside Ed as he could get.

“And what does that one mean, I wonder?  I think it was a term of endearment,” he breathed in Ed’s ear.  “Honey?  Sweetheart?”  He pulled his hips away and thrust back quickly this time as he said, “Love?”

It took him Ed surprise, the word and the thrust, and he moaned even as he bit his lip to keep from saying anything else.

He felt Roy’s forehead press to his neck and Roy stilled behind him.  Ed closed his eyes, and let out a shaking breath before he felt Roy pull out of his body completely.  Ed turned to look at him, but Roy pushed him onto his back.  He was inside Ed before he could ask why he’d stopped, lips against Ed’s before he could voice anything.

The kiss was soft and gentle, promise and passion, and all the things Ed wanted.  Roy pressed kisses to his eyes and his cheeks, his neck and his nose.  He held himself just above Ed on his elbows, but Ed had twined their fingers together and Roy squeezed them even tighter as he moved over Ed.

He nosed his way into Ed’s hair and buried himself there in the crook of Ed’s neck as he slowly moved inside him.            

“Roy, please,” Ed begged.

“Say it for me, Gold.”

“Bastard!  Please,” he said because he couldn’t deny him this. 

Roy nosed at his throat then, lips and kisses and Ed arched into him as Roy pulled his knees up.  Ed felt the shift, felt Roy let go of his hands and pull him up until he was in his lap.  Ed settled his arms over Roy’s shoulders and Roy’s went to Ed’s back to support him. 

“Come on, Ed,” he whispered. 

Roy kissed him then, open mouthed, and when Ed responded, his tongue slid gently into Ed’s mouth.  Ed began to move up and down Roy’s cock.  Roy moaned this time and Ed swallowed it.  He could feel how close Roy was to coming again and Ed was too, just from the press of his cock against Roy’s stomach.  Roy wrapped one hand around Ed and Ed couldn’t help but pull away from the kiss to moan the other man’s name. 

“Look at me, Gold,” Roy whispered.

He didn’t usually.  Normally, when they were close, neither of them looked at the other.  Eyes closed, or heads thrown back, but anything but the intimacy of looking into each other’s eyes.

Ed couldn’t deny him that either; not when he wanted to see Roy’s eyes when he came.

Ed looked at him then and orgasm rolled through him as soon as he did.  When Roy’s hips began to falter, he started to look away and Ed cupped his face and kept him there, kept him from looking away as he came inside Ed’s body again.

They were locked there, breath mingling and hearts stammering.  After a few moments, Roy shifted and laid Ed back on the bed.  He followed as Ed’s head touched the pillow and kissed Ed again, full of affection. 

When he pulled away, he tugged until Ed was back on his side and Roy could play with his hair again.

“You have an obsession with untangling my knots,” Ed said when Roy didn’t break the silence.

“You keep getting them,” he said quietly.

“You keep putting knots in my hair.  I’m going to think you do it on purpose.”

Roy laughed at that as he kissed Ed’s neck again.  “Um.  I do, don’t I?”

Ed let out a deep, contented sigh as Roy pushed his hair back over his shoulder, nudged his nose into Ed’s neck, and tangled their fingers together.  “What do you want for breakfast?”

“I could make blueberry pancakes?”

“My turn,” Roy said sleepily. 

Ed would have been surprised since he usually cooked breakfast unless Roy had an early morning and left while Ed was still asleep.  He was too tired to wonder about the change.  He was too tired to remember that tomorrow was a bad day for them all, but especially for Mustang.  He was too tired to wonder if Roy had seen too much in his eyes, too much of his heart.  He was too tired to realize that every single thing Ed felt was returned in terrified, equal measure. 

 

    

 

 


End file.
